Usually, a light guide plate is applied to a liquid crystal display device and serves as an important component of a backlight source. The light guide plate is used to convert a linear light source, e.g., a light-emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a fluorescent lamp, into a surface light source.
The light guide plate is formed by printing light guide points (or dots) on a bottom surface of an optic polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA)/polycarbonate (PC) plate using an ultraviolet (UV) screen printing technology or laser printing technology. When light beams from the linear light source arrive at a lateral surface of the light guide plate, they may be reflected by the light guide points in various directions to the outside through a light-exiting surface. In addition, through the light guide points, it is able for the light guide plate to transmit the light beams evenly.
Usually, the light guide points on the light guide plate are formed by a stamping device. However, the production efficiency of the stamping device is usually low.